


No Demonic Houseplants at School, Frisk!

by Titans_R_Us



Series: The Adventures of Frisk and her Angry Sidekick Flowey [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bamf Toriel, Flowey cares and tries to pretend he doesn't, Flowey fails miserably, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, If you hurt her babies Toriel hurts you, Mute Frisk, Not a douche Flowey, Teacher Toriel, Teacher Toriel is the best Toriel, Yes I made this into a series, and I really didn't expect to make another undertale story, because I wanted a happy complete sign on all of them, okay i'll shut up now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titans_R_Us/pseuds/Titans_R_Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey is not allowed at school anymore.<br/>They had done a trial run of him as a class pet/plant thing.<br/>It did not end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Demonic Houseplants at School, Frisk!

Flowey is not allowed at school anymore. 

They had done a trial run of him as a class pet/plant thing.

It did not end well.

 

Even when you were the best botanist in class! No one could check his water like you could.  Then again, it's not like anyone else could get close enough to try.  

 

Also Toriel says that 'biting' is not an acceptable way to solve problems. 

Flowey vehemently disagrees. And says that they deserved it.  

 

Well, don't tell Toriel but in this case he's not exactly…wrong?

 

Starting school again had been weird. You could solve puzzles left and right, but couldn't find your way out of a math paper bag.  Toriel had made it easier; she really was a great teacher. 

 

She had bought and founded the school. After all, Monsters never lost their gold standard.

She knew what accommodations you needed and understood that you weren't stupid. 

She designed a perfect curriculum for both monsters and humans.  

 

In fact, she practically headed the Peaceful Relations Movement for the two races. Even divorced, Queen Toriel was a model of diplomacy for her people both in and out of the classroom. 

 

But she couldn't force humans to like monsters. 

She couldn't force humans to like other humans. 

She couldn't force the other kids to like...you. 

 

You had forgotten what this was like. 

 

Monsters communicate in so many ways, for instance you had become quite proficient in Wiggle.  But humans...humans like to focus on the one with their mouths. 

 

The one you can't do. 

 

_"What's wrong with you?"_ Toriel had explained, but it seems like only half the class had listened.  And some of them wanted to watch you fumble with paper and pen. 

 

_"Urgh, I don't understand 'hand-speak,' why can you just talk like everyone else."_ You didn't ask to be this way. 

 

_"Ummm, don't invite them, they're kind of weird you know?"_ You didn't ask to be 'broken.'

 

_"Oh, it's **your** **fault** all the monsters are here."  _Toriel had tried to weed out students that were raised ‘questionably.’ 

 

_"You're another gross **monster-lover**."_ Most of the time she would catch students in the act and expel them. But sometimes, sometimes Toriel would miss them...like this one. 

 

_"Maybe that's why you don't have any real parents...only a monster could want you."_ If only you could dodge words like you can attacks.  

 

_"Maybe when they realize how stupid you are... **they won't want you either!** "  _Saliva scratches down your throat as you swallow the silent wail pushing out.  

 

You know that...Toriel loves you, you know she does! But...Toriel has loved every child that fell in the ruins. Toriel fed them all pie.  Toriel gave them all a place to stay.  Toriel had loved them all. 

 

Would she still love you...if you hadn't fallen that day?  After all there had been six others before you; you weren't anything special.  If she met you outside of Mt. Ebott, met ordinary, voiceless, clumsy Frisk would she...care? 

 

" **HA HA,** WELL AT LEAST FRISK WAS **PICKED** BY THEIR FAMILY, YOUR SORRY PARENTS ARE **STUCK** WITH YOU!" 

 

Flowey had gotten out of his pot again. When he first realized that he could do that, it took everyone three hours to find him.  Frisk had managed to convince him to be put back, but now and then...

 

_"What did you say PLANT FREAK?"_

"I SAID YOUR PARENTS REGRET YOUR EXISTENCE, IDIOT!" 

_"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID WEED!"_

"YOU'RE JUST A STUPID CHILD! 

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

"OH, I WISH IT STILL **WAS** A WORLD OF KILL OR BE KILLED!"

_"AGRH, DID YOU JUST **BITE** ME?"_

"YES AND YOU TASTE HORRIBLE!"

_“W-WHY YOU! I’LL TEAR OFF YOUR PETALS!”_

“THAT’S RIGHT! COME OVER HERE SO I CAN **STRANGLE** YOU!”

 

When Toriel finds them, you’ve barely been able to pin down Flowey as the other student screams out slurs that make the other monsters _gasp_. Flowey growls and twists his vines over your arms but freezes at Toriel’s face.  

 

Toriel is not happy.

 

The air is still and you feel your skin prickle with static. You think if this weren’t at school, there would be pile of burnt ash in front of you. Toriel takes a deep breath and hisses it out slowly. **_“What. Is. Going. On. Here?”_**

 

The class is speechless; no one wants that gaze directly on them.

**_“Frisk, Dear?”_ **

Your hands shake as you try to defuse the situation.

**“Oh, _really?_ ” **

_“THEY’RE LYING! BUT OF COURSE YOU’LL TAKE THEIR SIDE, YOU G-GOAT HAG!”_

“FRISK, here was telling me that **YOU** said something you didn’t mean to and **FLOWEY** took it the wrong way.”

_“W-well, I-I. “_

“But there’s more to it than that, _isn’t there?_ ” A beatific smile spreads on Toriel’s face and terror strikes all that look upon that face. “Please, follow me to the office… ** _now_**.”

 

Toriel really is a great teacher.

 

* * *

 

Later you’re truly happy that Flowey is now a permanent edition to the household. Things have become more ‘lively.’

 

"Frisk love, I think plants thrive on sunshine and water." 

"I want the pie."

"We don't know how human or monster food could affect him." 

"GIVE ME THE PIE." 

"Now, now Flowey there's no need to be rude." 

"GIVE ME THE **BLEATING** PIE!" Apparently Flowey still remembers some bad words in goat. You hope Flowey will teach you what they mean. 

"Oh. My. Word, where did you **HEAR** such foul language! Come here so I can wash your maw with soap."

"NO. I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I-I'M SORRY. NOT THE ORGANIC PLANT WASH!" 

 

At night, you set Flowey on the windowsill next to the bed. The covers are cold, but will warm up soon.   You’re almost dreaming when Flowey whispers, “You’re only s-stupid if you take that idiot seriously.”

 

You sit up slowly and he jerks back.   Huh, you guess he really hoped that you _were_ sleeping

 

"But, you know...you're the only one who Toriel wanted to destroy the door for.  Y-you're the only one she wanted to keep." 

 

The tight spot in your chest finally loosens. You reach over, clutching at Flowey's pot and mouth something. Over and over. 

 

"S-stop that. You better not cry on me. I'm a freshwater plant, not a salty one. I said stop it! I'm not going to say 'You're welcome' or anything just because I admitted you're the favorite. Frisk. _Frisk!_ " 

 

But the damage is done. You feel a lot better now. And somehow even as a sarcastic bloodthirsty flower, he's learned how to be...a pretty good brother. 

 

The best you could ever hope for. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear it’s only your guys’ reviews from the last story that made this one happen. I don’t quite know where to go with this series so if you would like more, I’d love to hear some more ideas for scenarios. But I admit I had a lot of fun hashing the pie scene out. I tried hard to handle the bullying situation carefully, but I’m sorry if I fumbled a bit. Overall I wanted a kind of protective-while-not-admitting-to-be-protective Flowey feel. In the future when they’re much older…I possibly ‘could’ ship Frisk and Asriel together, but it might be tricky to write it. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas Guys!


End file.
